Undercover
by LunaMisaKana
Summary: Harry Potter/Labyrinth Crossover you don't have to know anything about Labyrinth to understand or enjoy Marauder's Era... Sarah gets her acceptance letter to Hogwarts, little did she know that a few Fae spys go there, too... More summary inside.
1. Plots

A/N: DISCLAIMER!!! I do not own Harry Potter, nor The Labyrinth. However I do own Haruki, Anastasia, and Victor.

Summary: Do not be mislead... you don't HAVE to know anything about the Labyrinth to understand this story... but if you have seen it you'll just get more of the jokes.  
Sarah Williams, a 'normal' kid with a strange past gets accepted into Hogwarts at a later age then most. Little does she know that a few Fae Spys are trying to take her back "Underground", a large world of magical creatures, but for different reasons. Haruki, a lowly servant is ordered to spy and get the mortal, Sarah, to wish herself to Victor (A former king out for revenge). Anastasia is just sick of her friend and King Jareth, who fell in love with Sarah, mopeing and decided to take action by getting this same mortal girl to wish herself to Jareth. A wonderous and exciting adventure awaits!

* * *

Sarah reluctantly opened her eyes only to close them again swiftly from the blinding sun that now leaked through her window and straight to her bed. With her eyelids still closed tightly, she sat up using her arms as supporters. The night had been abnormally warm, even for summer. The girl's blankets were pushed off the bed at some point in the night, and Sarah felt damp from the sweat. 

Disgusted she walked over to her dresser and picked out some clothes for the day. She realized all her favorites for summer were dirty and needed to be washed, as they were all piled up in the corner of her room. She decided on a gray tank top, which showed too much of her chest for her taste, and a pair of short black shorts. She also grabbed other necessities, such as bra and underwear, and took them to bathroom.

Sarah quickly jumped in the shower, still a bit drowsy. The warm water was nice, even if it was 90 or so degrees outside, it loosened her muscles in a relaxing way and rinsed away any traces of sweat. After she was through with her shower and other daily routines she went down the stairs to the kitchen. As she went to the fridge to get a waffle or maybe some other type of food, she saw a message written on the whiteboard with expo marker.

_'Sarah', _it said

_'Karen and I went out to see your Aunt Marina. She has been felling Ill. _

_Please look after Toby.'_

_'Love as always, Dad.'_

Sarah smiled at the note. She preferred to be home alone anyway. Well, alone with Toby. Not even a full year ago she had hated looking after Toby, but overnight she became more responsible. It was strange really, too strange. She wasn't even sure if it actually happened, but in any case is taught her to be a better person. Sarah told her self everyday that it was just a dream. How is it possible that an arrogant, egotistical, sadistic, stubborn, gorgeous Goblin King stole her baby brother under her wish and made her run through a huge maze to get him back? It's impossible! She would be put in an insane asylum for life if she told anyone for sure. '_But it wasn't real'_, she told herself again.

Still, deep in the back of her mind, the possibility stayed… she wanted it to be real. To have such friends as Hoggle, Ludo, and Sir Didymus.

Sarah shook her head to push away her thoughts and made her breakfast. As her pre-made waffles heated up in the off-white toaster, she went up to Toby's room. He was playing with Lancelot, Sarah's old teddy bear that she recently gave him; the same night of the vivid dream. Sarah smiled brightly, leaning against the doorframe. Toby sensed her presence and looked up.

He was a young boy, only two years old, almost three. He walked for his first time just two weeks ago. His pale blonde hair was getting noticeably longer; Karen would most likely chop it off soon. Toby's blue eyes lightened up as her saw Sarah there in the doorway. Physically Toby was her opposite. Sarah had dark brown hair that fell a few inches past her shoulders in a straight fashion, and her eyes were a forest green.

She picked him up and brought him down to the kitchen. Her waffles were done. She sat him down in his high chair and buttered her waffles, then got Toby some baby food, which looked like mashed up green beans.

"Doesn't look too appetizing, does it?" Sarah said as she spooned it around in a small orange bowl. She sighed at the awful smelling 'food', "Want some of my waffle instead?" She put the bowl of green mush on the counter and cut the waffle in small enough pieces for Toby and fed him, and herself.

She then put Toby in his play pen so should could wash her clothes that crowded her room. They pile was too large for just one trip, altogether it took three trips, she was surprised to have that many in the first place! She started the wash, glad to have a distraction. Her friend, Mathilda, left to go on vacation to Germany with her family to visit her cousins. Sarah would normally have her over at the moment watching movie and playing with Toby.

All her dirty clothes couldn't go in one load, so she left the washroom and into the living room where Toby's play pen was located. That's when she noticed the paper in his hands.

"What d'ya got there, Toby?" she asked curiously, walking over to him and kneeling down.

The little boy looked up innocently and handed the paper to her, which turned out to be a thick envelope. She smiled at the little boy and examined the letter further. It was tan, and strangely enough in red ink it was addressed to her. She flipped it over in her hands and saw a red seal with the letter 'H' pressed on it neatly.

Curiosity was always a flaw of hers and once again it took over, she swiftly broke the seal.

Inside she found two pieces of parchment. She pulled out the first sheet of parchment. In green ink the letter stated;

'We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry'

* * *

Haruki paced in front of a closed shabby door. His black hair swayed violently every time he'd change directions of his nervous walk. Thousands of thoughts ran through his head at once. What did the former king want of him? Normally he'd be let alone to deal with his duties, only once before did he actually come face-to-face with Victor, and that was when he sentenced Haruki to a lifetime of servitude! 

Clearly this was not a meeting for a simple lunch-in. He paced even more rapidly then he was before. '_This is not good. Not good.' _He thought anxiously. However his pacing was interrupted by the shining light that came from the now opened door.

In the door way, a small child that could only be about 350 years old, or as Above they call it seven. Her pixie like features were sharp but kind, "He's ready for you, now." She stated, moving out of the path of the doorway. Haruki nodded his head once, even more nervous now that the time had come. Quickly he composed his facial features to a calm emotion, and entered the room.

The room was more like a cave then anything else, but it was like a cave anywhere where Haruki could go, however it was somehow nicer then he was used to. The walls were damp and dripped water that looked like diamonds, and the moisture on the stone walls seemed to glisten. Haruki looked up and realized why it was so much brighter in this particular room, there was no real ceiling. The walls just seemed to go on and on, until it meet the fresh air of the outside.

"Welcome young, Haruki." A man who looked quite young himself to be calling others young greeted. His appearance gave the look of a mortal twenty-five year old. His blonde wavy hair reached his shoulders and the light from the sky seemed to make it glow. He had sharp features, a long straight nose and arched eyebrows, although all the Fae in the Underground had arched eyebrows. Still, his ice blue eyes made his pale face intimidating. Also, like all the Fae his cheeks glittered. Strangely enough, using crystal magic naturally made glitter appear.

Haruki lowered his head in a deep bow automatically and answered in his most humble voice, "Thank you, Master Victor."

Victor straightened up in his throne, which was a pretty sad excuse for a throne, and examined Haruki carefully. "Haruki, come closer-- I must see if you're what I'm looking for."

Haruki obediently followed his instructions.

"Yes," Victor contemplated for a moment before speaking again, "yes, yes! You're perfect for the part. Now tell me young one, tell me, can you act?"

Haruki nodded, not wanting to displease his Master. Victor smirked, his eyes narrowed for a brief second before getting brighter again.

"I have a quest for you, a mission if you will. You know my _brother,_" he spat the word loathingly, "stole my rightful place as King of the Goblins, and I crave for revenge. Now I need to use you to get there--" The blonde haired man stood and slowly paced, explaining his endeavor, hands placed behind his back majestically. He continued, "Somehow, a lowly _mortal_ girl has softened Jareth. She must be some girl to fascinate Jareth, he gets masses of beautiful Fae women from all areas of the Underground, yet apparently he only cares for this girl. Her name is Sarah, Sarah Williams. She wished her baby brother away to Jareth and she was the only creature to ever get through the Labyrinth honestly.

"I know for a fact that he'd do anything, and I mean anything to save this girl. Now, what I want you to do is get close to her. Once you are close to her trick her into wishing herself to me. I had notified Hogwarts School of her magic anonymously, which was simple enough because the Labyrinth actually gave her the Fae powers once she defeated it.

"This makes it easy for you since you have to use magic to survive, however little things like transfiguration won't keep you going for long so you'll have to use your crystal magic to stay healthy. Only problem with that is if you use it around Above you might get caught, and even the Wizards there don't know about us. So, keep it secret! You with me so far?"

Haruki nodded confidently. It wasn't bad at all, if anything this sound interesting. Much better than kitchen duty, or corridor cleaning.

Victor seemed pleased, "So as you have figured by now, you have to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in England Above. Get the attention of this Sarah Williams girl, become friends with her, and make her wish herself to me! If this works out the way I want it to, I'll be the King once more. And you, if you go through with this I will give you the freedom you've been waiting for!"

Haruki truly became excited at that last sentence, for three-hundred years he had waited for an opportunity like this! "Oh, thank you, sir. Truly, I am grateful!" Haruki said, bowing a few times in the process.

"Now that is settled, time to get you looking like a mortal." He smiled, however it was a disturbing smile.

Victor then created a crystal ball that had a tint of red out of thin air, and in one swift motion the crystal went flying towards Haruki. However, when it touched Haruki it drifted straight into his body like a liquid seeping through. Immediately the effects took place, Haruki couldn't even feel it, though. Really he hadn't realized he changed.

That's when Victor threw another red tinted crystal ball and it turned into a full length mirror right next to Haruki.

The young of the two looked in the mirror; right away he saw the differences. His ears were no longer pointed, and his eyebrows were no longer arched. His cheek bones were less noticeable now, though they were still high. All traces of glitter were gone, but he knew that wouldn't last long. His black hair remained the same as it always has been, sticking out in different directions and some parts were cut shorter then others in a choppy style, and the longest areas reached his shoulders delicately. His eyes stayed the same light brown, also. He looked at his reflection, feeling quite plain.

"You'd better watch out for your hunger for crystal magic. Your eyes will change color. Your brown eyes will stay brown when satisfied, black when your magic is out of hand, and orange if you need to do magic. You'll feel the best when they're brown, and the weakest when they're orange." Victor informed absent mindedly.

Haruki nodded and asked, "Master? What do I say when they ask where I'm from and does the School Headmaster know I'm to be taught there?"

"Good questions. The Headmaster, Dumbledore, will think you are from Japan and you went to a school for wizardry there and now you have moved to England for family matters… and that's the story you will stick to when you go."

* * *

"Oh Jareth, cheer up will you? Looking at you makes me feel depressed!" A beautiful Female Fae complained, her voice was like bells. Her gentle face gazed the man in front of her, he was sitting on the stony window sill of the Victorian castle. His mismatched eyes glazed over, emotionless. His strange blonde locks of uneven hair swayed in the warm breeze that swept through the high window. This was his favorite spot in the entire castle; the kingdom looked majestic in such a place. The sun on the horizon caused the sky to turn into a palette of swirling colors; blues, purples, pinks, and oranges. A masterpiece fit for the best of artists. 

"Then don't look." He replied nonchalant. His eyes never moved their place; it was like staring at a statue. Anastasia sighed angrily, "You need to stop mourning over this mortal girl of yours. She's not dead, she's happy. Let her be!" the girl stood up and walked back and forth in a line then stopped, pinching her nose, "You haven't eaten nor have you slept! You look dead yourself! _She_ wouldn't want you like this--"

"You know nothing!" Jareth interrupted, shaking with anger. "You know absolutely nothing! How dare you insult me that way! A mortal girl? Leave me at once!" he screamed at her, he had even got up from his place at the window and was now only a few inches away from the headstrong girl.

"There you go again! Denying your obvious love for the girl. And don't you _dare_ yell at me like that!" she countered with just as much venom, of not more.

He was clearly trying to even his breathing and control his rage. He had even closed his eyes but what came out was not calm at all, "Yell at you like that? I have every right to yell at you! Who are you to order a King?" He raised his hand to slap the Fae in front of him but he stopped it halfway and lowered it slowly. Then he sighed and turned around, and sat on his throne. Gently he rested his forehead in his hand and spoke, "Leave me," he said and reluctantly he did something he rarely ever did, "please."

Anastasia was surprised at first, but decided it was best to leave, especially since he was being polite.

Anastasia was still ticked off, and more then anything she was worried. She was worried that her friend wouldn't get out of his depression, that he'd waste away to nothing, that he'd never find a suitor, and for his happiness. He used to be such a happy guy, sure he was stuck up, conceited, and his ego made his head so large she wondered how he could even walk. He was also the most stubborn creature she'd ever meet. But he was happy. Happy before she came.

The girl was so blind of his love! Oblivious of her dreams all because of her love for her brother. If she could just see that she loves him in return, then Jareth would be back to normal. Only she doesn't even believe it happened.

Anastasia couldn't just wait for fate. She had to do something! She hurried up to her rooms, and once she got there she created a crystal. The crystal ball had a slight tint pink, her own personal crystal color, and quickly thought of Sarah. Immediately a young girl with brown hair and green eyes appeared in her crystal. She was indeed beautiful… plain but still she had the classic beauty most mortal girls crave.

The girl in the crystal ball was shown opening a letter. "Hmm, what is it that you have there?" Anastasia wondered aloud. The girl in the crystal flipped over the letter in her hands and the red seal instantly caught Anastasia's attention. Her eyes widen, "I know that from somewhere! A school of some sorts. H--" She dissolved the crystal in her hand and Anastasia ran from her room and into the corridors that would lead to her library. She stopped abruptly, "What am I doing?" she asked herself and made and she disappeared, apparating from the hall and reappeared in her Library.

Books seemed to erupt from every crease and crevice visible. The colors of the spines varied drastically throughout the room and the only light came from the windows on one side of the room, which took up an entire wall.

Quickly she went to work on search. Mortal Schools that began with 'H'… and their seals… a red seal. This was going to take awhile.

* * *

Sarah gawked at the black and scarlet red train that was located in front of her. She still couldn't believe it to be true, it was too perfect. But it got her to think, unfortunately. If this magic was real, what proved to her that her visit to the Labyrinth was false? She forced all thoughts of the Labyrinth in the back of her mind, and focused on the magic that was in front of her.

It was still a shock, even if she had already gone to Diagon Alley for her school supplies. It was overwhelming to think that she, Sarah Williams, was a witch! What more can a teenage dreamer hope for?

Her father, step-mother, and Toby came with her for the trip to the train, and they gawked at the train also. It seemed to have a magical aura about it that drew you into it, which Sarah reminded herself that it _was_ magical.

Her family was strangely accepting. Apparently her step-mother's cousin was a wizard, so that made it easier to believe. However her dad wasn't as easily persuaded. He refused to believe some school named Hogwarts was a school for magical people. He was just humoring Sarah and Karen, that is until he saw for him self so magic in Diagon Alley.

"Well," Sarah broke the silence; "It's time for me to go, I guess" she spoke awkwardly… not really knowing what to say. She never left to go to a magical boarding school before.

Her father coughed slightly and said gently, "We'll miss you."

"You better write you at _least_ one a week" her step-mother, Karen, said kindly. Sarah used to have a grudge on her… that was before her 'dream'. One day she woke up and realized that Karen just was being a mom, not some women deliberately trying to dictate and destroy her life. Sarah smiled and replied, "Alright, I'll have to borrow someone's owl though." Sarah held up a carriage that held a small kitten and smirked, "I don't think little Loki here can handle it"

Her parents smiled and her dad pulled her into a tight embrace, and then kissed her forehead gingerly. "Be good!" he ordered.

"Aww, being good is overrated. Can't I have a little fun?" she complained half-heartedly.

"Hmm, I was never well behaved a teenager. Okay then, don't get caught!" he smiled, pulling away from her but his hands stayed on her shoulders. "Please don't get hurt… and _no_ boys!" Then he let go of her so she could say her good-byes to Karen and Toby.

Karen was holding Toby, so it was an awkward hug. Karen whispered in Sarah's ear softly, "Ignore your father; you should have dates at your age! And remember, you can write me if your have boy troubles." She then released the young witch, smiling.

Toby looked at Sarah, not really knowing what was going on. She gave Toby a small hug and kissed him on the cheek, "Don't worry Toby, I'll see you on break!"

She decided to leave as quickly as possible as to not get emotional over the temporary separation. "I love you all! And I will write. Thank you so much for everything." She said as she walked away backwards and she continued to walk backwards until she couldn't see her family any more from the crowd of people the obscured her vision of them. This was a mistake though because she lost her balance and went crashing towards the stone ground. She closed her eyes waiting for the impact but it never came. Instead she felt something warm brush against her waist and arm, supporting her.


	2. 5972

_DISCLAMER- I do not own Harry Potter or The Labyrinth. I do own Haruki, Anastasia, and Victor._

_

* * *

_

_She closed her eyes waiting for the impact but it never came. Instead she felt something warm brush against her waist and arm, supporting her._

_---_

Sarah opened her eyes, seeing people walk past, some glancing her way. She felt the blood rise to her cheeks, and turned to her rescuer embarrassed. He was very handsome, with black hair and for some reason orange eyes; his irises were outlined heavily in black, and under his lids were bruise-like, as if he'd been awake for days. His face was quite feminine for a boy but it suited him, and his body was very slim, he looked fragile. He most certainly had a lot of muscles; however he was shaking as if he was under a lot of pressure and couldn't stand much longer. Altogether he looked handsome, but sick.

She had completely forgotten to thank him; she was too busy gawking at him. This seemed to amuse him in a way, because he was trying to hold back a chuckle and said kindly, "You okay?" she was on her own two feet now, though he looked cautious, as if he was afraid she'd tip over. The brunette blushed an even deeper shade of red, and she finally spoke, "Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you."

She stared to walk away, a bit embarrassed about her clumsiness. "Hey, wait up!" he called. But she didn't even need to slow down; he was already by her side. "I don't know your name." he stated smiling, but out of breath.

She smirked, "Why would you want to know that?" looking over her to her right side where he was keeping his pace even with hers which seemed a bit difficult.

"I thought that was obvious. So I know what to call you." He replied confidently.

They were at an entrance for the train and the pale boy helped her up onto the first stair which was a bit higher then most, but she could have easily done it herself. Once on the train he asked again, "What may I call you?"

She shook her head and let out a small laugh, "It's Sarah, Sarah Williams." If she was looking behind her, she would have seen him smile; an eerie smirk was more like it. However she was not looking at him, she was looking for a free compartment. They were a bit early so she found one quickly that was empty.

She sat down in the seat closest to the window. The boy paused at the doorway of the compartment, "It's nice to meet you, Sarah. I'm Haruki, and I'm dreadfully sorry but I have things to attend to." He said sincerely. She gazed at him confused, and asked curiously, "Do you not go to this school?"

He laughed, which, oddly enough, sounded like music. "I go to Hogwarts, well I am _now_. Anyway, I see you later, okay?" and before she could answer he was gone.

She looked out the window, not really looking, just dazing and viewing the colors stream by. There were no objects, or people… just the colors. She seemed to do this a lot. She had a way of looking at things from a different perspective. Perhaps she was just odd that way, but it sure was relaxing. She didn't know how long she was doing that, maybe a half-hour or so. What knocked her out of her daydreaming and color gazing was actually the loss of colors outside the window. Less people crowed the platform, because the train was about to leave.

Sarah sighed and pulled out her new kitten, Loki, from his carriage. He was a black cat with white paws and stomach and bright green eyes. Loki was still small enough to fit in her two palms comfortably. Once he was settled on her lap contentedly, Sarah took out a book. It was just a book from a muggle store called 'Borders' about vampires, which she had bought a few years prior. The cover was worn and tearing but the words were as legible as the day she had purchased it. As she turned the page her brown hair fell from behind her ears gently causing Loki into a playful mood. He swatted with his tiny white paw causing Sarah to laugh and purposely hold her hair out for his enjoyment.

In mid-play, a knock sounded at the slid door of the compartment. Sarah got up and slid the door open. "Uh, hi." Said a small pixie-like girl with the most pleasant voice she had even heard. The girl had short black hair that had a slight curl at the bottom, ending at her shoulders and was decorated with a green headband. She also had an extremely fair skin tone. She, in addition, was clearly Japanese, or at least had an Asian background. Her ears were pierced multiple times with silver hoops and various charms.

"Hi" Sarah replied, her voice seemed hoarse compared to the petite girl in front of her. The girl smiled shyly, "All the other compartments were full, and I was wondering if I could join you?" The girl's politeness was not artificial, and strangely captivating. Sarah genially grinned, and said, "Why, of course! Come in."

The black haired girl walked in gracefully when she saw the cat. "Aww," she sighed happily and went to pet the black and white cat. "What's its name?"

Sarah sat beside the kitten and replied, "Loki."

The girl giggled and stated, "Well, that's just asking for mischief, isn't it." Sarah laughed, too, and said, "What's life without a little mischief?"

"Boring," answered the girl, then she put her hand out for a handshake and Sarah took it, her hand was freezing almost stone on a cold winter day. The girl introduced herself, "I'm Anastasia, but you can call me Ana- 's shorter."

"Sarah." She responded, pulling her hand away from Anastasia's cold one, "Well have a seat" Anastasia sat down on the opposite side of Sarah.

A few seconds later the door slid open and a boy with dark brown, shoulder length hair, gray eyes, and a slim frame burst in. He was a bit out of breath and he was laughing with a grin on his face, he looked at the two girls and asked, "Uh, may I hide here?" the two girls nodded confused, "good. Thanks." He walked around in the little compartment, his eyes locked at the gap between the floor and the seat. "Perfect." he muttered, and he slipped in the opening beneath Sarah's seat.

Sarah gave a questioning look to Anastasia, and she looked just as confused. Just then the door slid open a second time. This time it was a female… with a pink beard and fiery red hair, and boy did she look pissed. "Have you seen Sirius?" she tried to smile but it looked forced and concentrated. "Who?" Sarah and Anastasia asked in unison.

The bearded girl sighed and said, "Well, if you see him, take him to me." With that she left the compartment. Anastasia said quietly, "Um, that was—weird."

The dark haired boy came out of the gap and grinned, "Thank you, girls. My name's Sirius, don't let the name confuse you though." He stood confidently. Sarah knew why though, he was incredibly handsome. That much was obvious. His hair was like feathers, and his shape was slender. He was wearing a dress shirt with at least three or four of his buttons undone so his chest was visible, fitting black pants, and a balled up maroon and gold tie in his pocket which overflowed so the thin material hung over the side.

Anastasia interrupted Sarah's gawking indifferently, "That's what I figured. You know, a pink bearded lady was looking for you."

"Yes, speaking of that, can I stay here for a bit?" he asked kindheartedly, that's when he saw the kitten, "Aww, such a cute cat!" He caressed the kitten's cheek with one finger softly, but Loki countered and bit his finger. "Oww!" he complained, "It bit me! The evil little thing bit me!" Sarah and Anastasia burst out laughing at him. Sirius fake pouted which only made the two girls laugh even more.

Sarah, who was still giggling, picked up Loki and placed him in her lap. She petted the kitten soft fur and whispered, "Why'd you do that, Loki?" she scratched behind his ears and the kitten purred loudly.

"So what houses are you two in?" Sirius asked looking up from his dented finger. Anastasia answered first, "I'm new here." A lock of black hair that was longer then the rest that was behind her ear slid to the front of her face and she impatiently pushed it back into place.

"What's a 'house'?" Sarah asked puzzled, both Anastasia and Sirius looked at her strangely. "What?" Sarah questioned timidly, "I'm new, too."

Sirius answered, though his face was in disbelief. "Didn't you have House or heard of them at your old school?" by the look on Sarah's face he could tell she had no idea what he was on about, "Well at Hogwarts there are four different houses. Sort'a like teams, but you do practically everything with them. You have classes together, sit at the same table and share dormitories with them. You don't want t' be in Slytherin though, full of dark magic, they are. There's also Hufflepuff, Ravencalw, and the best of them all is Gryffindor. I myself am a Gryffindor." He said confidently.

"How do they know what house you belong to?" Sarah asked. Sirius opened his mouth to talk but Anastasia was already speaking, "A hat." Sarah raised her eyebrows. He looked at her and asked, "How do you know that?"

She pulled out a huge brown and worn book labeled; _Hogwarts: A History_. "I read." And she gave a warm smile. He gave a playfully disgusted look and rolled his eyes, "Not another Moony!" Sarah laughed and picked up her book from before and asked, "What's wrong with loving books?"

Sirius groaned and whined, "It's so _boring_!"

Sarah rolled her eyes, "Then what do you do in your free time?"

He laughed causing his dimples to appear. Then he raised his eyebrows crossing his arms, "You saw Lily." Sarah and Anastasia looked at each other incredulous. "The pink bearded lady?" Sarah questioned. Sirius nodded haughtily.

"You give people brightly colored facial hair?" Anastasia asked sarcastically. He gave an uneven grin, "Sometimes."

The compartment door slid open for the fourth time. This boy looked the same age, sixteen or so, with untidy black hair that stuck out in every direction that was humanly possible. He had hazel eyes that were outlined with thin frame glasses which were steadied on his straight nose.

"There you are. Lily's looking for you." The boy said playfully but Sarah could feel jealously behind these words. Sirius laughed flashing a toothy smile, "That's why I'm in here, James. Is she still mad?"

James came farther into the compartment causing the door to close behind him. He was still smiling as he said, "Remus took the spell off so she's not hairy anymore, so that cooled her off. Although I think she might be planning to give you number 23."

Sirius sighed, while the two girls looked at James, confused. "Number 23 means a long lecture and the silent treatment. We've memorized her punishing habits and numbered them." He explained smugly.

"That's going to be annoying." Sirius grumbled, "Why isn't she mad at you?" James ruffled Sirius's hair good-humoredly, while smiling he replied in an obvious but happy tone, "'Cause mine hit the target. She was so freaked out by the pink beard she didn't even notice I got Malfoy." Sirius flattened and fluffed out his hair carefully, making the few pieces that stuck out from James's hand go back to their places, "Yeah well if she wasn't in the way, she wouldn't have facial hair." Sirius laughed, "Imagine Snivellus with an obnoxiously pink beard!"

James joined Sirius's laughter. As the laughter died James said to his friend seriously, "You should go see Lily now. If you wait she'll lecture you all through-out the feast, and trust me, you of all people should know, you'll lose your appetite." He paused, "But first," he smiled brightly, "you must introduce me to your friends."

Sirius opened his mouth to introduce the two girls however shut it, realizing he never asked for their names. His face scrunched in thought for a few seconds more to be sure his mind wasn't just drawing a blank and finally he replied, "Uh—actually I don't know." He gave a nervous smirk.

All laughed except Sirius who was fixing his hair, again. Sarah caught her breath sooner then Anastasia and answered for Sirius, "I'm Sarah and t his is Anastasia." pointing at the black haired girl. Anastasia quickly added, "Call me Ana."

"Alright Sarah and Ana. I'm sorry but I must take Sirius before Lily does something rash." He grabbed Sirius's upper arm to pull him up. "Oh, you might want to change into your robes now, won't be too much longer to Hogwarts."

* * *

Haruki staggered across the hallway in the train, almost tripping a few times. He felt so cold, but he was sweating. As quickly as possible for him he went into a small bathroom that resided in the corner of the train cart. Pulling the door open and closed again he locked it. He fell over and instinctively grabbed the metallic sink but it burned through his skin like molten fire, he instantly let go causing him to fall on the ground hitting his head on the toilet.

While holding his now burned hand with his opposite he muttered angrily and pathetically, "Stupid metal. Stupid toilet." His head was throbbing, as was his hand. Even before his head encountered the toilet seat he was dizzy. The pain from his hand and his head overtook him and everything around him went black.

Haruki had no idea how long he was out, but he was glad there was a lock on the door. His cerebellum ached and his hand felt like it was on fire and he couldn't put it out. He rasied his head from the floor only to let it fall back down onto the ceramic tile floor. He groaned, pulling his good hand to head caressing the sore spot. "Well, at least my cerebellum still works."

The black haired boy listened carefully and heard a few girls giggle and he could hear a few males talking about something about a snitch. Apparently they had not arrived at Hogwarts yet. His luck was beginning to turn.

He forced himself up into a sitting position, supporting his own head with his good hand. Then he created his first crystal ball in days. The crystal had a green tint, like they always did, and was about the size of a muggle tennis ball. He could feel the warmth of the magic flow through to his finger tips the pain in his hand and head faded, slowly-- but it was getting somewhere.

Playing with the crystal between his hands, it was getting difficult to even hold the sphere. He used this crystal to ease the pain in his head but gently pushing the crystal where he had hit it. Gradually it mended into his head and the pain was gone immediately. The pain concentrated to his burned hand and he sighed, "Of course. Of all the materials for sinks and Hogwarts has to have metal ones!" He knew he could not mend that injury; one of the few things Fae could not tolerate was any type of metal. Not even the strongest metal could heal it… it could only heal in time. Fortunately, the Fae race were quick healers.

Haruki created yet another crystal out of midair and like all his others had a green tint. This time he materialized the crystal into a pair of black gloves. He put them on carefully over his impaired hand first, then on his other hand. He got up and steadied his balance using the sink, this time it didn't burn but he could feel the heat through his gloves.

He looked into the mirror over the sink and moaned seeing his ears were pointed and he hissed, "Victor didn't mention my ears coming back!" Haruki made another crystal ball and pushed it to his ear, however it did not dissolve into his skin like it was meant to. "Huh?" he pushed the crystal more and with as much power as he had, which wasn't much at all at the moment, but it did not disintegrate into his ashen skin. When his head started to ache from the pressure he gave up and decided to try something else. Crushing the magic crystal in his hand, creating green glitter to escape and flutter about the enclosed room.

He had to do a lot of heavy crystal magic or even Fae mind powers to be back to normal. But what could he do in such a small space, and without being noticed? He looked into the rectangular mirror and saw just how orange his eyes were, they were almost glowing. Haruki closed his eyes firmly not wanting to see himself looking so pitiful. He opened them slowly, this time looking more closely at his image. His eyes were starting to bruise up from the compacted magic flowing through his veins.

"Damn." He cursed, and then created one of his crystals. He decided to get changed for school since it couldn't be too much longer until they reached Hogwarts. Haruki threw the crystal into the air and the moment it touched the top of his hair it disintegrated, and he was now wearing a standard set of Hogwarts uni-house robes.

He looked into the mirror again and noticed the bruises under his eyes became lighter, healthier. He smirked, but that didn't last long because he didn't know what else he could do. After a few seconds he decided to clean and decorate the bathroom until he was back to his 'normal mortal' state.

He made multiple crystals at a time, throwing one at the toilet, another at mirror and automatically they became cleaner. The toilet was now a brilliant shade of white; the mirror no longer had dirt spots and looked as if it wasn't glass at all. He continued with the cleaning. Not one germ had a chance of living when he was through with the room.

Since his figure wasn't back to normal quite yet he made more crystals and re-colored the floor, walls and anything else that resided in the room. Then he restocked the toilet paper and paper towels with his crystal powers. Once he felt strong enough again, he looked into the mirror again.

This time Haruki's eyes were a deep shade of brown, and the bruise like shadows were gone, leaving no trace of existence. His ears were also rounded once more. He gave a toothy smile showing his sharp—almost fang like—teeth.

A knock sounded at the door, startling him. "Hello? Is anyone in there?" a muffled female voice asked. "Yeah," he replied cautiously, "Um, I'll be out on a sec'"

Haruki created a new green tinted crystal and threw it causing the whole room to go back to its original color scheme. He sighed, fixing his hair with his gloved hands, and then slid the door open. He smiled politely at the girl; she was younger, perhaps twelve years old in mortal terms. She sighed, "'bout time. We'll be at Hogwarts any minute now!" she was holding her robes closely; apparently she was waiting to get changed. She went through the door way swiftly.

The boy thought it to be too late to look for a compartment so he stayed out in the passage gazing out the window. Two boys around age sixteen came out of the compartment right behind Haruki, and so the boy turned to see them quickly. One had dark brown, shoulder length hair and gray eyes. While the other had sandy colored hair with a few different shades, and pale orange eyes with shadows under them. His eyes reminded Haruki of himself just few moments ago.

He turned back to his window, grasping his burned hand tightly to stop its consistent throbbing. "She didn't have to throw the book at me." The dark haired boy said incredulous. Then the other voice replied, his voice was weaker and a bit hoarse, "Serves you right though, Sirius, you did give her a beard that was pink and then when you apologized, you insulted her." He said indifferent, "Only you—and James—can make her turn to violence. She doesn't even throw inanimate objects at known Death Eaters." Sirius laughed, as did the other boy.

"Sure was funny though, wasn't it, Remus?" The sandy colored hair boy named Remus laughed amiably.

* * *

A/N: please review… I like to know what my readers think and they really do make me want to write more, and better. In general, it makes me happy I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!! I'll put the next one up as soon as possible!! 


End file.
